onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Girl/Transcript
SCENE: Neverland. Present. Mr. Gold conjures a fireball to start a campfire. He freezes his shadow on a large rock and uses his dagger to cut his shadow from his feet. ---- Mr. Gold: You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. David, Emma, Captain Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina trek through the jungle. '' ---- '''Hook:' The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead. Emma: You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout? Hook: From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son. Regina: You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant. Hook: Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them. Emma: He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen. Mary Margaret: Here. You need to stay hydrated. Emma: Thanks, Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret: You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before. Emma: That was back when... Mary Margaret: ...we were about to die. Oh no, I get it. (The two woman catch up with the rest of the group. In the lead, David is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them. Hook stops him.) Hook: No. No! David: I can handle a couple of thorns. Hook: That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on The Dark One. Emma: The poison that almost killed Gold? Hook: Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way. David: We'll go this way. Hook: Your father's a distrustful fellow. Emma: He's just not used to working with the bad guys. Hook: I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy. Emma: Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either. Hook: What possibly gave you that idea? Emma: Every story I ever heard as a child. Hook: Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, love. In these stories what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather. Emma: If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing. Hook: I take it by your tone, perms are bad? David: Up here! We made it. Hook: Pan's lair should be just right... Regina: Where? All I see is jungle. Hook: Aye. The Dark Jungle. It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland. Regina: So this nature hike was for nothing. David: Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle. Hook: Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp. Regina: You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering? Hook: If we want to live long enough to save the boy. Yes. Mary Margaret: You okay? Emma: Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere. Mary Margaret: And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him. Emma: I know. I just hope we're not too late. Mary Margaret: After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Prince Charming is riding through the land on a steed. He comes upon the forest, and Snow White resting in death inside a glass coffin, surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. ---- Prince Charming: No. No! Open it. (The dwarves remove the coffin lid. Prince Charming kisses Snow White, and a burst of magic erupts.) ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. A guard rushes through the Dark Palace, carrying a mirror channeling the Magic Mirror. '' ---- '''Magic Mirror:' Careful! If you drop me I'll make sure you have fourteen years of... Your Majesty? Evil Queen: I told you never to disturb me out here. Magic Mirror: Trust me. I haven't disturbed you yet. Just wait until you see this. Evil Queen: He woke her? Magic Mirror: Indeed. True love's kiss apparently can break any curse. Prince Charming: Will you marry me? Snow White: What do you think? Magic Mirror: That will be one hell of a wedding. There won't be a dry eye in the entire realm. Evil Queen: Quiet! Snow White: Let's take back the kingdom. Evil Queen: We'll see about that. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves attempt to rally a group of commoners. '' ---- '''Snow White:' The Evil Queen murdered my father, put me under a Sleeping Curse, but I am not the only one she has made to suffer. Crowd: Yeah. Snow White: She's terrorized us for far too long. Crowd: Yeah! Snow White: This kingdom doesn't belong to her. It belongs to us! Crowd: Yeah! Snow White: So who is ready to stand beside me and fight for what's rightfully ours?! (No one responds. The Evil Queen materializes behind the crowd.) Evil Queen: Quite the courageous army you're building. (The townspeople flee in fright while Snow White and her entourage do not move.) Snow White: They may be afraid of you, but we are not. Evil Queen: Why? Because you and the shepherd broke my sleeping curse? (Snow White and Prince Charming draw their swords at her. She magically binds Prince Charming with a rope.) Evil Queen: Lucky for you, I didn't come here to fight. I came to offer you a deal. Consider it an engagement present. Prince Charming: Snow, don't listen to a single word! Evil Queen: Are you really gonna marry that? Snow White: What do you want? Evil Queen: I want you to give up your claim to the throne. If you declare me the rightful ruler of this land, I'll let you, the dwarves, and your so-called prince escape back to the sheep farm he once called home. Snow White: Exile? Evil Queen: Well, I've tried to kill you. I've tried to curse you, and none of it's worked. But then I realized I was going about it all wrong. You need to be alive. You need to be awake. So you can spend all your days knowing that I have taken everything that was supposed to be yours. Now get down on your knees and swear on your father's grave that this kingdom belongs to me. Snow White: And if I don't? Evil Queen: Well, then someone will pay the price. (Uses her magic to lift up one of the female villagers; choking her) Snow White: Stop! (With sword in hand, she charges at the Evil Queen, who disappears in a cloud of smoke at the last moment, dropping the village girl. Prince Charming breaks out of his binds, aiding the villager.)'' '' Snow White: Is she okay? Prince Charming: Yeah. Evil Queen: Next time she won't be. You have until sundown tomorrow to give up the throne. And for every day that you defy me, I will kill one of your loyal subjects. Stop denying who you are, Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. The sound of crying children wakes Emma from her slumber. ---- Emma: (To Mary Margaret and David) Guys, wake up! (They do not stir, so she treks into the jungle alone, following the sound. Pan appears behind her.)'' '' Pan: You hear that, too? You're Emma, right? I wonder why I can't hear the crying. Emma: Who are you? Pan: Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan. (Emma pins Pan against a tree, holding her sword at his throat.) Emma: Where's Henry? Pan: You've got fire. I like fire. Emma: Where's my son? Pan: Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about. Emma: Why the hell did you take him? Pan: He's a very special boy, Emma. Emma: I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him? Pan: I came here to see who I was up against "The Savior". Gotta say, I'm not disappointed. Emma: What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again? Pan: No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son. Emma: If this is some kind of trap... Pan: I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment. Emma: Why are you giving it to me? Pan: See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can. Emma: (Opens the parchment to reveal a blank map) It's blank. Pan: You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Emma, Hook and Regina are talking. ---- Hook: He so likes his games. Regina: What game? There's nothing there. Hook: If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is. Emma: Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing. Regina: But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap? Hook: Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap. (Mary Margaret and David approach.) David: There's no sign of him anywhere. Mary Margaret: Any luck with the map? Regina: Don't hold your breath. Emma: What's that supposed to mean? Regina: Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son. Emma: You got a better idea? Regina: Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it. Emma: Pan said it had to be me. Hook: I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise. David: Sadly, I agree with the pirate. Hook: I'm winning you over. I can feel it. Mary Margaret: And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina. David: Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces. Regina: Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Emma: Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said. Regina: Great. Mary Margaret: She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. Snow White, Prince Charming and the dwarves discuss their options. ---- Snow White: We can't win. We have to leave the kingdom. Prince Charming: How can you even consider giving in to that witch? When you're gone, do you think she's suddenly gonna stop menacing this land? And who will protect the people then? Snow White: Did I protect them today? I couldn't even help that poor girl. And don't kid yourself. She isn't gonna stop with the peasants. She's going to come after the people who are closest to me. Grumpy: We will stand by your side no matter what. Happy: Even if it means our death. Sleepy: Which it probably will. Prince Charming: You can't let her get into your head. Snow White: She has a point. I'm no queen. I'm no leader. I'm just a girl who lost her parents, ran away into the woods, and became a bandit. Prince Charming: You're Snow White. Snow White: Yes. And the truth is, I don't even know who that is. But I know what I don't wanna be, and that's alone. Prince Charming: That's never gonna happen. Snow White: You're right. If we take her offer, we can all live together in exile, but at least we'll be alive. We should leave tomorrow. Prince Charming: Snow! Grumpy: Let her go. Prince Charming: This is her kingdom. We can't just let her walk away from it. Grumpy: Why do you suddenly care so much about saving Snow's kingdom? Prince Charming: What do you mean? Grumpy: Well, if you have true love, what difference does it make whether you live in a castle or on a farm? Prince Charming: Wait. You think I'm in this for her crown? Grumpy: You said it, not me. Prince Charming: Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm new. But trust me. I want what's best for Snow. Grumpy: Look, handsome, she may love you, but that chiseled chin ain't foolin' us. We got our eyes on you. Prince Charming: Are you dwarves with me or against me? Sneezy: I think Grumpy was pretty clear. Grumpy: Sorry brother. Snow's already made up her mind, so if you're looking to change it, you gotta do it without our help. Prince Charming: Then I'll find another way. ---- SCENE: The Enchanted Forest. Past. The Dark Castle. Rumplestiltskin spins at his spinning wheel when Prince Charming arrives. ---- Rumplestiltskin: You again? Didn't I just help you wake your princess? Prince Charming: Now I need your help once more. Long ago you made Snow remember who she was when a spell blinded her. I need you to do it again. ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Mr. Gold gazes at the doll given him by Felix when a rustling is heard in the jungle. ---- Mr. Gold: Who's there? Show yourself. (A cloaked figure grabs the doll and flees.) Mr. Gold: That doesn't belong to you, dearie. (He chases the culprit, catching him and removing his hood. To his surprise, it's Belle.) Mr. Gold: Belle? ---- SCENE: Neverland. Present. Mr. Gold and Belle are talking. ---- Mr. Gold: Belle. I don't understand. How did you get here? Belle: I thought you didn't dress like that anymore. I thought that was your past. Mr. Gold: Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again, The Dark One, that's the only way I'll save my grandson. Belle: But you haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope. (They lean in to kiss, but Mr. Gold breaks it off suddenly.) Mr. Gold: You're not really here, are you? Belle: No, of course not. I'm still in Storybrooke, right where you left me. Mr. Gold: Are you okay? Did the protection spell work? Belle: It it did. We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe. We all are. Mr. Gold: How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you? Belle: He didn't. You did. Mr. Gold: What? Belle: The question is why. Category:Season Three Transcripts